Second Chances
by masquerade04
Summary: Daniella Salvatore and Willa Hawthorne are special but don't even realize it yet. Both have caught the eyes of two Original men, but romance with Originals is never easy. So many different obstacles trying to tear them apart including themselves. Elijah/OC and Klaus/OC Warning: First few chapters are dark and depressing!
1. Hell

**Second Chances**

**This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I recently got into the show and had to write a story. This story has two OCs. One will romance Elijah and the other will fall in love with Klaus. The second OC won't appear until later (season 1 Vampire Diaries). The first chapters will be about Daniella. I hope you enjoy both the OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries or Originals, if I did, I would not wrote Elena in it. **

**Warning! This chapter has rape in it, but don't worry it's not graphic. I know it's depressing at first, but please give it a chance. The story will get better.**

**Chapter 1: Hell**

_Daniella's POV_

Darkness everywhere, it has kept me company for God knows how long. I've been here wasting away. I can no longer move, occasionally I can speak, but even that act alone is draining enough it sends me off to sleep. Dreams are both a blessing and a curse. They help me escape from the nightmare I'm living, but they also remind me of the life I once had, the life that was stolen from me. I will not stop the dreams as they are my only comfort. I will continue to dream in the dark and pray that someday this nightmare ends. Hopefully someday I will see light.

* * *

><p>July 7, 1860<p>

When I was a child, my mother told me that someday I would meet a man that would sweep me off my feet. He'd be sweet, handsome, and court me like a gentlemen. We would then fall in love and he would ask my father's permission to marry me. We would get married and have many children. We would live happily ever after. This was the fairy tale I've always wanted, to be married and have children. However, my marriage was not like anything I had dreamed of, in fact it was my hell.

My hell began on a beautiful summer's day. I was with my brothers playing by the falls enjoying the warmth of the day. Stefan was playing by the water while Damon skipped rocks. I was testing fate by balancing myself on a fallen log; I wasn't the most graceful creature then. I was prone to tripping on the strangest things and only the bravest souls dared to ask to dance with me.

"You keep that up and you're going to fall." Damon, my twin, warned. He sent me his signature smirk before skipping another rock.

"I will not fall, I won't allow it." I promised myself. I carefully took another step forward. I wobbled a bit but did not fall. I sent Damon a smirk similar to his, only to lose balance and fall to the ground landing on my bottom.

"I told you that you would fall." Damon laughed along with Stefan.

I pouted, then a brilliant idea popped in my head. I stood up and brushed myself off. As soon as Damon turned around, I charged him knocking him into the water. He glared at me to which I responded by smiling innocently. Not a moment later, Damon was smirking again and I knew perfectly well he was planning his revenge.

"No, Damon, no." I backed away.

He stood up dripping wet making his way towards me. I turned around to take off running only to have him wrap his arms around my waist, snap around, and then throw me right into the water. I screamed as I sunk under the water. A moment later, arms reached beneath the water pulling me up. Of course it was Damon. Before my cruel twin could say a word, I splashed the lake water into his face.

"Oh, two can play at that game." He glared playfully. We splashed each other and only stopped when we were out of breath. Up on the shore, Stefan was rolling around on the shore laughing at our soggy appearances. Damon and I shared a smirk then rushed out of the water towards our younger brother.

He saw us coming and tried to run but he wasn't a match for the both of us. We dragged him over to the water. The three of us jumped into the water and the splashing battle begun once more. Poor Stefan didn't stand a chance between Damon and I. When Stefan surrendered, we let up. We lay on the river banks drying underneath the sun.

"Damon! Stefan! Daniella!" We heard our names being yelled from the distance. Quickly we scrambled up and ran for home slower than normal because of our still wet clothes. When we reached home, on the front porch with a disproving look was our father.

"What has happened to you? Why are you wet? Daniella is that a rip in your dress?" My father questioned.

"We were having fun." Damon explained while giving an annoyed sigh.

"You are twenty-one years old, Damon. You're too old to play around like a child. Daniella you should know better then to act like a wild heathen. What kind of example do you want to set to Stefan?" Father asked.

"To have fun, to enjoy being alive." Damon replied.

"That's enough from you. The three of you go inside, bathe and get into some dry clothes. We have a guest, so you need to behave like you have some sense." Father ordered. He stood off to the side allowing us past. We separated into our rooms to do as father asked. Once we were clean and changed, we met again in Damon's room.

"Did you find out anything about the guest?" Damon asked fiddling with his suspenders.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I didn't ask." Stefan admitted sheepishly.

"And why not?" Damon asked with his hands on his hips.

"I forgot." Stefan whined.

I patted his shoulder, "It's alright, Stefan, it's not important. Damon just wants to be a know-it-all. Besides we'll meet whomever it is later."

"I'm not trying to be a know-it-all!" Damon complained only to be ignored once our father came in through the door.

"Good, you're decent. Come now, our guest is waiting." He said. I sent a curious look at Damon, our father's normal strict and monotone voice had a bit of excitement in it. Who could this guest be that has our boring father thrilled?

We followed our father into the library where a single man sat on the settee sipping tea. He looked up from his cup when we entered and sent us a charming white smile. He was truly a handsome man this stranger. His hair was a coppery-brown and cut to give off the impression of a wealthy and responsible man. My gaze travelled from his strong jaw to his thin lips, which were set in a charming grin, to his slender nose, and finally to his blue-green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Mr. Hawthorne, allow me to introduce to you my children." My father spoke in his most polite voice, "This is my eldest Damon." He gestured to Damon. Mr. Hawthorne stood up, made his way over, and shook his hand. Damon watched him with a curious look in his eyes and a straight mouth.

"This is my youngest Stefan." Father introduced. Mr. Hawthorne ruffled Stefan's hair making the young boy grimace.

"And this is my daughter, Daniella." Father said. Mr. Hawthorne turned me, the moment his eyes lay on me, I blushed scarlet.

"So what my cousin, one of the Fells, said was true. You are truly the beauty of Mystic Falls." He complemented as he took my hand and placed a kiss upon it.

I blushed again, "You are very kind, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Please call me Nathaniel." He smiled once more then turned to my father, "Will your children be joining us for tea? I would love to get to know them all."

"Of course!" father gestured for us to join them. Damon and I sat close to one another on one settee across from my father and Nathaniel. Stefan sat by himself in an overstuffed chair placed close to where Damon and I sat.

"Mr. Hawthorne, where are you from?" Damon asked. His tone was polite, but I could hear traces of hostility underlying his statement. Only but I, his twin, would probably hear it. My brother did not like this man already, for what reasons, I wasn't sure.

"I am from Louisiana, New Orleans to be specific." Nathaniel answered, his charming smile still in place.

"You're a bit far from home." Damon commented after sipping some tea.

"Indeed I am. I have family here-" Nathaniel started but Damon interrupted.

"Yes, you mention the Fells."

"They are my cousins. I'm visiting them to get away from home. My parents died recently so I wanted to get away for a time." He explained with a sad smile.

My heart broke for the poor man. I wasn't close to my father, but I could never imagine losing him. I think it would kill me if I lost one of my brothers. I sent him a soft smile that he returned.

"They mentioned Daniella." Stefan spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, they kept going on about your sister. Claiming what a beauty she was and I had to see for myself. I see now that the stories are true." I blushed once more before looking away. I regretted turning, because I saw the glare and sneer on my twin's face. It confirmed my brother's dislike for Nathaniel. It did not surprise me any, my brother rarely liked my suitors. In fact he usually drove them away.

Of course Damon needed to understand, I was a twenty-one year old woman. It wasn't proper for me to be unmarried at this age. I should have married when I was eighteen but my father was busy helping the town's founding to pick out a suitable husband. Now I'm the gossip of the town, I needed a husband, but I also wanted one terribly. I wanted to be a wife and later a mother. I wanted that fairy tale my mother told me about.

"Indeed she is, she looks just like her mother." My father agreed, "Daniella is also currently unmarried." My father hinted.

Nathaniel's smile were wider, "I also heard that."

Later that night, Nathaniel asked my father's permission to court me. My father readily agreed much to my happiness and Damon's displeasure. While I danced around in my room in celebration, Damon brooded on my bed. He went on about how he sensed something not right about Nathaniel that he was too nice, but I didn't listen.

The next three months went by with Nathaniel courting me. He bought me gifts and dresses. Every day he visited me, bringing me flowers. He was a true gentlemen and I thought I was falling in love with him. I wanted to be in love so bad that I purposely ignored the signs. What I thought of him as being charming with everyone, he was really being a flirt with the ladies in town. I even grew angry when Damon told me that Nathaniel had a temper, and beat a servant for spilling tea on his shoe. I didn't want to believe it. I was so caught up in my little romance that I also didn't notice the cruel looks Nathaniel began to give my brothers. Now I wish I could go back in time and slap the child that I was, but I would soon learn my lesson.

Nathaniel and I were taking a walk along the banks of the river. He was telling me all about his hopes and dreams. Once he got back to New Orleans, he wanted to own a large plantation. He was already a wealthy man, but he dreamed to make more. During all of our conversations, he talked all about himself. It was rare that I said anything about myself, if I tried, I was quickly interrupted. I told myself I didn't mind and continued to listen.

"After I own one plantation, I buy out the surrounding plantations. I fully intend on being the richest man in New Orleans. I want my hand in anything business." He discussed then stopped, "But first, I dream on having a wife."

I blushed, "A wife, you say?"

He smiled, "Yes, a wife so beautiful it makes other men jealous. I wish when everyman lays his eyes on her to be green with envy and think of how they wish to be me." He took a small box out of his coat, "It has taken me a long time to find that beautiful woman. I believe I finally found her."

Nathaniel got down on his knee, "Daniella Salvatore, would you marry me?"

Tears ran down my face as I eagerly nodded my head, "Yes, I would be honored." Nathaniel smiled widely as he slid on the ring and embraced me.

"Come, let's go tell your father." He said taking my hand. I was too drawn into my own happiness that I did not notice the triumphant-almost smug grin on Nathaniel's face. I was busy in my girlish dreams while he internally celebrated that he got his beautiful little trophy fiancé that would look good on his arm and make other men envious.

Three weeks after Nathaniel proposed and after a great deal of planning, I was finally having my wedding day. I lay in my bed far too awake to sleep waiting for the staff to come in and help me get ready. I thought over my beautiful white and ivory wedding that would soon take place. My father would walk me down the aisle over the white rose petals to the most amazing man. There in front of my friends and family, I would be wedded to him.

That's how it happened. My day was perfect. I said my vows to him and him to me. When it came down to the kiss, he placed a small but gentle kiss on my lips. Afterwards we danced, but only once, the rest of the night I danced with my father, Stefan, and Damon. My father was thrilled, Stefan didn't really have any reaction to it except boredom, but Damon was not happy to say the least. He barely spoke or smiled. When he did, he warned me saying Nathaniel wasn't the man I thought he was. He said he prayed he was wrong, but he knew he wasn't. I quickly pulled away from the dance, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Nathaniel spent the celebration drinking and talking to the founding members of the town. Not once did he talk to me or smile at me like he did as we courted. I just shrugged the thoughts aside and smiled about my new marriage. I refused to believe anything my brother had said about my new husband. I happily chatted away with the other ladies in the town bragging about my husband the dreamer.

When it started to get late and everyone began to leave the party, Nathaniel came for me. He had been drinking quite a bit but not enough to have him wobbling and slurring. I was in the middle of talking to Stefan when he suddenly grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me along. I calmly waved to my friends and family as my husband dragged me. I didn't realize the trouble I was in for yet.

Once we reached our bedroom, Nathaniel pushed me rudely then bolted the door behind him. This was when I started to become nervous, not because of Nathaniel, because it when my wedding night. I feared that I would make a fool of myself or not please Nathaniel. I wanted his approval above everything else in the world.

"I waited to do this for far too long." Nathaniel said with a rough voice. Before I could reply, Nathaniel grabbed my arm and yanked me to his chest. I only started to be afraid when I saw the look in his eye. All the warmth that was once in his blue eyes was gone and replaced by sinister, cold grey eyes. He gave me a look similar to the one a fox gives a rabbit right before it devours it.

"Nathaniel…" I muttered weakly. He didn't not say anything, he leant down kissing me bruising my lips with his ferocity. His tongue forced itself in my mouth but I turned my head to the side.

"Nathaniel, you're hurting me." I whimpered as he squeezed my upper arms.

"Don't fight me." He growled into my ear. Without another word, Nathaniel started to rip at my dress. I pushed him away weakly but he laughed at my poor attempts. I wasn't strong enough against him. I cried more and more as my wedding dress became ripped shreds on the floor. I knew then I had to do something, I had to run. I barely made it to the door before I was tackled to the floor. Nathaniel didn't wait longer to take my body, he undid his trousers then held me to the floor.

I screamed in fear and agony, but Nathaniel covered my mouth. No one would heard my cries of pain as Nathaniel tore violently into me. I had no comfort from him, as he violated me he told me that no one could come to my rescue. I begged for Nathaniel to stop only for him to chuckle cruelly and pick up the force of his thrusts.

The agony didn't stop even when Nathaniel finished. He did not pick me up and set me in our bed. He left me lying there on the floor then climbed into the bed. My body screamed out in pain, not just from the rape, but Nathaniel also beat me when I tried to fight. I managed to drag myself into the farthest corner and huddled myself trying to keep warm. The tears never stopped falling from my face.

I didn't fall asleep once, not even when the sun began to peer through the windows. I stayed in my spot, the tears finally stopped falling, and I believe I cried every tear that was in my body. I should have left the room as soon as Nathaniel fell asleep but I was too scared that he would wake up. I regretted not risking it when I heard Nathaniel begin to wake up in our bed.

I heard him yawn and stretch in the bed then the rustle of sheets and blankets as he turned in the bed to face me. I had hoped that there would be some change, that he would apologize for his attack, but he gave me a sleepy but still cruel smirk as he asked in a dry voice, "Have you been there all night?"

"Yes." I checked out, my voice hurt from the lack of sleep and sobbing all night.

He chuckled then got out of bed just in time for servants to come in and start preparing a bath and setting out our clothes for the day. Many of them turned and stared at me in shock, my ripped wedding gown and tear-stained face was enough hints on what happened several hours earlier. To my dismay, they turned their heads and went back to work.

Nathaniel walked over taking my chin in his hand then tilted my face to look at his. He grimaced, "You look disgusting. Go bathe, I don't want to be seen with you like this."

I nodded, new tears began to prickle at my eyes hearing his harsh words. Once I passed by him, Nathaniel grabbed my arm once more. I gasped at his tight grip on my already bruised arm. I couldn't meet his gaze as he looked down at me. I could only shake underneath it.

"Daniella, I do not think I need to warn you not to say anything about what happened last night." He uttered in a low voice.

"Please…" I managed to plead, Nathaniel cut me off.

"But I will so anyway." He tilted my head to look him in the eyes, "Daniella, you will not mention what happened tonight. When we leave the room you are going to smile and act like all your naïve little dreams have come true." Nathaniel's grip tightened to almost bruising, "If you utter a single foul word about me, I will slit your brothers' and your father's throats in their sleep."

I nodded sobbing, I couldn't say anything.

"Do you understand me, Daniella? Do you want your family to die because make no mistake I will kill them. Perhaps I should kill them already…" Nathaniel said pretending to think to himself.

"No, please." I begged.

"You would learn to never to cross me if I did it now." His cruel smile was back on his face, "I'll never worry about you taking on some false sense of bravery if your family is dead and you'll have no one to go to. I should kill them tonight."

"Please, don't hurt them. I won't say anything, I swear!" I sobbed.

"Alright! Don't whine, I can't stand to hear the sound of it. Now bathe and be a good girl. I'm famished, I'll be down getting breakfast." He smiled. He kissed my forehead quickly then left the room. As soon as the door closed I collapsed in a crying mess on the floor with a single thought in my head, my hell was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that first chapter was a bit rushed and intense, but don't worry it will get better. The point of this chapter was to explain her marriage and why she later moves to New Orleans to meet Elijah and Klaus. Also I wanted to get a small glipse of how cruel Nathaniel is. There will be more sad parts coming in the next few chapters but it will get better. <strong>

**Tell me what you think :) **


	2. Marriage Life

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2: Marriage Life**

**Hey guys, I know I said this story is a bit (very) depressing at first. Normally I write up happier stories with goofy OCs (the second OC Willa will be this way) but the beginning of Daniella's story is difficult. I don't like writing such sad parts so I skimmed through it quite a bit. The better part that I was promising is happening soon. Our first Original will enter the next chapter. **

**Warning: Mentioned abuse and rape.**

_Daniella's POV_

* * *

><p>I finally found the strength again to wake up. I opened my eyes taking in the familiar darkness. I wondered once more if I would ever see the sunlight again. Would I ever get to bask in the warmth, feel it on my skin? I hate the darkness, but now it's all I know now. I don't know how long I've been here, but I don't think I'll ever leave. I've given up that hope long ago. I'll be here until the end, whenever that will be. I could only pray that it would be soon. Until that day, I will lay on the cold ground a living corpse forced to relive my memories.<p>

I cried in the bathtub until the water went cold. Only after I my teeth started to shatter did I decide to climb out. I dried myself off as slow as possible. Some maids came in later and helped me dress. I know they saw the bruises, but they pretended not to notice them. I could not rely on them for help, but I wouldn't ask anyway. I could not risk Nathaniel hurting my family. I would keep silent and I would not hold against the maids for keeping silent as well.

I thanked the maids then with a deep breath, I left the room. The moment I closed the door behind me, I heard the maids gossiping but I did nothing. In the tea room, I found my father, brothers, and Nathaniel. Only Damon seemed to notice me entering the room and stood up to greet him. The look of worry was obvious on his face. I knew Damon would know something was different right away. We always knew when the other was in pain, sad, or lying. He would be difficult to sale the story of a happy marriage.

"Good morning." I greeted in a fake cheerful tone. My father and Stefan did not notice a thing, but Damon's eyes narrowed at me then turned to Nathaniel.

"Good morning, Daniella. How are you?" Father asked finally noticing my presence. His tone wasn't warm and gave nothing away that he actually wanted to know the answer but that was my father.

"I'm wonderful." I smiled wider. I forced myself to sit close to Nathaniel on the settee who was grinning slyly at him. He was enjoying this, the cruel beast.

"That's good." My father replied then turned to Nathaniel, "So when do you think you'll be returning to New Orleans? Not that I'm rushing you by asking-I love having you in my home." My father said the last in a rush.

Damon who was lounging a bit lazily on his own chair sat ram-rod straight when New Orleans was mentioned. This is what he feared for so long, our separation. He chased away many suitors because he never wanted them to take me away, but before they were all men who lived in or close by Mystic Falls. Now we were going to be states away from one another. I did not fear the separation until now. Not only would I be away from the twin I adored, but now I would be alone with a man who was not afraid of hurting and threatening me. I would have no one there for me.

"We will leave for my home in New Orleans in a week. We have quite the journey ahead of us." Nathaniel replied smoothly ignoring Damon's thunderous look.

"Wait you're leaving?" Stefan asked looking up from the plate of cookies in front of him.

"Of course, my home is back in Louisiana. Did you expect us to stay here in Mystic Falls?" Nathaniel asked in an almost condescending tone.

Stefan looked down and shook his head. I did not say anything but my heart reached out for Stefan. He was upset about the separation as well and Nathaniel's attitude didn't help anything.

"I am sure Daniella is excited about this new change." My father assured without the warmth.

"After all she was so excited about the latest chapter, wasn't you, my dear Daniella?" Nathaniel asked. He gave me a smirk.

I wanted to say something to my family, but I said nothing in that regards, "I simply can not wait to see my new home with my new beloved husband." I exclaimed happily. One again only Damon saw through my lie while my father and Stefan nodded with small smiles.

I gave Nathaniel what looked like a loving smile but really I wanted to get sick. Nathaniel returned the smile but his was extremely smug. I was tempted to slap him, but I knew he would retaliate as soon as we were alone or hurt my family. I didn't think I could match him in a fight any way. Last night provoked that I was weak against him.

"Could I speak with my twin in the hall?" Damon asked. He didn't wait for an answer because he stood up, taking my arm, and dragging me behind him. He didn't speak until we were in the hallway far from being heard by father, Stefan, and Nathaniel.

"Why are you lying? Did something happen last night?" He questioned.

"Nothing happened." I lied while trying to get away. I wanted to get back in the tea room so Nathaniel would not suspect me of trying to tell my twin. Sadly, Damon grabbed my arm and kept me from leaving.

"You're lying again!" Damon snapped. I knew he didn't like it. Damon and I never lied to one another, nothing was a secret between us.

"Leave it alone, Damon." I sighed in annoyance. I pried his hand from my arm, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be with my beloved."

Damon let me go without it a fight. He wasn't happy the rest of the afternoon. He glared at Nathaniel while sending me pleading looks. With a great pain in my heart, I ignored him. Before I found out what a beast my husband was, I ignored Damon out of naivety. Oh, how I wished I had listened to my brother. Perhaps I would not be in this mess.

I played the part of the happy wife to my family and in front of the serving staff. I pretended that I loved him for the rest of the day. I did not look forward to the moment that we both retreated back into our room. I retreated inside as he locked the door.

"What do you and that worthless brother of yours discuss in the hallway?" Nathaniel asked.

"He wanted to see if I could change your mind about moving to New Orleans." I lied worried that if Nathaniel knew Damon suspected something, he would kill him anyway.

Nathaniel chuckled, "He's an ignorant boy if he thinks the likes of you can change my mind. What did you say to him?" Nathaniel began to remove his shirt.

"I told him I was looking forward to the move and I would not ask you to rethink your decision." I lied effortlessly.

"Good girl, you have some uses." He smiled that smile I once thought I loved, now I wanted to rip his lips off, but I did nothing.

"Now it appears I wish to spend time with my little wifey tonight and you are wearing far too many clothes my dear." He grinned darkly as he stalked closer to me. I felt the fear rise up and there was nothing I could do about it.

Hours later, Nathaniel was sleeping in our bed while laid in a bloody heap on the floor one more. He never hit my face but he beat my body with glee. He whispered that I deserved this mistreatment because of my naïvety; I replayed the words in my head as tears streamed down my face.

Did I deserve this? No, I did not, no woman deserves this abuse! But in the back of my mind, there was a hint of doubt. A small voice told me that I did and that it was normal. I told myself firmly that I didn't believe that and those thoughts were because of the things Nathaniel says during his abuse. The thoughts were went away...

I avoided Damon my last week there. It was difficult since I yearned to tell him the truth. I also wanted to apologize for my mistreatment before I knew the truth about Nathaniel, but I stayed away. It was for his safety, I told myself, but I missed him. I missed playing with him and when he used to read stories by Jack London to me. I missed our bond, our friendship.

I spent more time with Stefan. I loved him dearly but he was not my twin. I stayed with him because he could not read me like Damon did. He could not tell that I was afraid and in pain like Damon could with just a look.

When I wasn't with Stefan, I was forced to be with Nathaniel. He seemed to enjoy the lies I told. He now whispered cruel things to me while we spoke to my father or friends. Occasionally the things he said were crude that made me blush and feel sick.

It was on the last night, I did something I thought I would never do. Earlier during dinner, I took a knife from the table. I hid it away and that night when Nathaniel had his way with me, I put up only a small fight but I gave in much easier than before. After an hour, he fell asleep. I waited another hour to make sure he truly asleep. When I was sure I took out the knife. I set beside him with the knife in my hand and the blade to his throat. I couldn't do it. He beat me, raped me, threatened me, and then taunted me about all of it...and I couldn't kill him. I wanted to slit his throat from ear to ear but I could not.

With a sob, I pulled the knife away from his neck. Only after was when I wished I was strong enough to do so.

"I knew you were not strong enough." The man beside me chuckled.

He beat and raped me until I passed out. No amount of begging made him stop. Tears fell from my face and it did nothing to help me. When I woke up, Nathaniel was gone and my body screamed in agony. He managed to dislocate three of my fingers, when the maids came in I got them to help me out them back then I bribed their silence with some of my jewelry.

The goodbyes to my brothers were heart breaking. Stefan did not even try to hide his tears as the thirteen year old held onto my skirts. He begged me not to go but there was nothing I could do about it. He held onto me tightly which made my bruised body scream in pain but I did not show it.

Damon did not shed a tear but in his eyes I could see them threatening to fall. He held me close to him without saying a word, he didn't have to. I understood that he loved me and didn't want this separation. We shook as he held unto one another like we one another's life line. I could feel myself breaking as Damon held me in his arms. I forced myself to let go.

My father's only goodbye was a simple, curt nod. He did not hold me or give me any encouraging words. After his goodbye. I stepped into the carriage alone with Nathaniel who looked like he was going to burst into laughter at any moment. I quickly looked away from him and out the window. I watched as we pulled away from my life, family, and protection with tears rolling down my face.

Four years later…

_Dear Daniella,_

_Did you think you'll be visiting home soon? We haven't seen in several months and Father says we can't leave home since he has too much responsibilities with the town's council. I hope we can see you for Christmas. It's not the same here without you. Damon isn't as happy and he meaner than usual. I know that he misses you and would love to see you too._

_Stefan_

_Daniella,_

_When are you coming home? I haven't seen you in a year! The separation is killing me. I'm almost tempted to come to New Orleans to see you. Is Nathaniel keeping you away from us? Is he treating you alright? Give me answers! And don't lie. _

_Damon_

_Dear Daniella, _

_It's been two years since we've seen each other. Why haven't you visited? I really wanted to see you on my birthday. I turned fifteen, Daniella! You weren't there. Are you even trying to see us? _

_Stefan_

I've been married to Nathaniel for four years on. Never once during that time have I been able to go home to see my brothers or Father. Nathaniel always kept me close. He know wanted me to torture me and look good on his arm. I did want he wanted, not because of fear of my brothers. He were too far away now, I was weak and afraid. Never the failed attempt to take his life, he implanted a fear in me that I would never go against him. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would give me.

The second reason I stayed with him as his obedient little punching bag was because of my sunshine. After a year and a half and 2 miscarriages, I finally had a son. My son, Christopher, was my light, my happiness, my sunshine. I stayed beside Nathaniel in fear now for him. I loved that child with all my heart and I would do anything to protect him. He became my strength.

Nathaniel left me alone more, but he never left me leave anywhere without him present. I always had a servant watching over me, but I was always with Christopher. I was able to influence his personality and raise him as I chose (I feared when he was born, Nathaniel would teach him his cruel behavior). Nathaniel was gone often with his many affairs or on plantation business.

Nathaniel was wealthy, but he wanted more. Before we married he talked on and on about owning a plantation. He spent our first few years married getting together the means to own one. He made friends with owners of plantations and he saved the money he had inherited from his parents (who I believe hole-heartedly he murdered). However Nathaniel did not have enough connections or money to buy the one he wanted. Finally after many years, Nathaniel heard word of a rich business man leaving with New Orleans' French Quarter, Klaus Mikaelson. Nathaniel hoped that if he could win this man over he could get the rest of the money needed and buy the largest sugar plantation in Louisiana. However, Klaus seemed to be too smart to fall for Nathaniel's false charm and flattery. Though he sent word that he was sending his brother to stay with us to see if we were worthy of the money and land.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a review saying 'It was terrible. What a jerk Nathaniel is". I really hope you were saying the abuse that happened to Daniella was terrible and not the story. I really hope you do enjoy the story though. <strong>

**Elijah will be in the next chapter!**


	3. Broken Doll

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 3: A Broken Doll**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows on the last chapter! I hope you love this chapter too. It's a bit happier than the last two. Though there are some dark parts. Elijah is finally here!**

_Daniella's POV_

* * *

><p>He was going to find me. He always does. I back up further on my hiding place, I lean against the wood back of the wardrobe. My heart starts pounding in my chest and my breath picks up. I hear someone's footsteps pass by but they do not linger. I let out a sigh and wait. Not a moment later, I hear someone stop in front of the wooden wardrobe. I don't think whoever will see I since it was filled with my large dresses and I have hidden myself behind them, but I know he would check, after all he is very thorough.<p>

The sound of the old wooden wood creeks throughout the room. Quietly I retreat to the furthest corner. Maybe whoever will just leave? After a minute of silence, whoever it was began pushing aside the thick clothing. My heartbeat picked up as the person drew closer. Just as the searcher was close to finding me, all movement stopped. I waited in silence but nothing. No breathing, no voice, and no movement could be heard. Whoever must have given up their search, I thought to myself with a breath of relief.

"I found you, mummy!" A happy squeal sounded. Down near the foot of the wardrobe and hidden between the dresses was the smiling face of my three old year son, Christopher.

"You did!" I cheered for him. I scooped him up into my arms He giggled happily as he wrapped his small arms tightly around my neck. While still holding my sunshine, I roughly pushed the clothes aside and stepped out.

"You are very good at this game." I complimented earning a large grin from the boy.

"I'm not good, you're bad at hiding." He giggled. He laughed harder when he saw the silly mock offended face I made.

"Good sir, do you insult my ability to hide?" I asked with an offended tone.

He smiled and nodded his head eagerly. Oh, He's really asking for it now. With a mischievous smirk, I marched over to my bed. He laughed with glee, he knew what was coming. He shook his head but he smiled excitedly.

I tossed him onto the bed making him bounce up and down. He squealed loudly with each bounce. He got even louder when I jumped on the bed along with him. My smile grew wider as I pounced him. He trying pulling away but I gripped his ankle and dragged him back with a dark laugh, "You have insulted my honor, sir. You must suffer the consequences."

"No! Please!" He cried.

I laughed evilly once more then proceeded to tickle his sides and tummy. He squealed, giggled, and hollered for me to stop but I kept going. I laughed while he laughed and tried to push me away with half-hearted attempts. I stopped when he was nearly out of breath and hiccupping. I then flipped us over so that he was sitting on my stomach and I was lying on my back. He grinned down at me as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, sunshine." I whispered.

"I love you too, mummy." He said back, his adorably pronounced his "L" like a "W". I loved hearing him talk, his voice was so high and sweet. I was glad he was starting to be the total opposite of his father. My sunshine could never hurt anyone. I remember once he screamed and cried because he hurt a stray cat by pulling its tail when he tried to catch it. He only wanted to pet it and try to bring it inside. He wanted to keep it, but a few days later Nathaniel had the poor thing killed.

The sound of the door opening pulled me out of my thoughts. I sat up with Christopher still in my lap. In the door stood Jacqueline, my maid. The sweet dear has been with me since the day I arrived here. I wished she was with me in Virginia, a free state. Being owned by Nathaniel makes her a target of his abuse and forced advances. She's given me comfort through everything, I believe if it wasn't for her and Christopher, I would have taken my life long ago.

"Excuse me, ma'am, Mr. Nathaniel wants you to wear your best dress when Mr. Mikealson arrives." Jacqueline informed.

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't unusual. Nathaniel always wanted me to look my best so I would look good on his arm. After all what's the point of having a pretty wife if you don't use her as a trophy to make other men jealous. Well that's what Nathaniel thinks. He often had me change last minute so I would look my absolute best in order to make people envy him.

"Do you know anything about this Mr. Mikaelson man?" I questioned rising from the bed. I set Christopher down beside me on the bed. I gave him a quick kiss on the nose before standing in front of the window. I knew any moment the man with all my husband's plans would arrive. Honestly I could care less if Nathaniel ever got the plantation he wanted. Part of me disliked this strange man coming just because he might give Nathaniel all he ever wanted.

Jacqueline gave me a strange glance before answering, "I've actually heard a little about him. I had a cousin who served in his home, she said he was very stiff and proper, always dressing up in the nicest clothes and attending the grandest parties. He's quiet and doesn't seem to show any emotion. In fact, she said she doesn't even think he knows how to feel. Scared her, he did. Though she did say, he was the most handsome white man she ever saw."

"Doesn't surprise me, I must admit. In my experience, the handsome ones are always the scary ones. I only ever met one handsome man who I could trust. I muttered still gazing out the window.

"Who's that, ma'am?" Jacqueline asked.

"My twin." I replied before standing in front of the mirror. Before she could say anything I changed the subject, "After you help me change, would you help Christopher into his formal clothes?" I asked as Jacqueline untied the back laces to my dress.

She looked hesitant before answering, "Mr. Nathaniel said that Christopher will not be present when Mr. Mikealson arrives. I'll be looking after him while you and Mr. Nathaniel entertain the guest."

I sighed while not at all surprised. My husband did not love our child. He actually could have lived without having any children. He did not care nor comfort me when I lost our children. He wouldn't have cared if I had lost Christopher or if he just died. The only reason why I still have my little sunshine is because he viewed him as giving me a present for being a good little punching bag. Christopher is the only good thing that Nathaniel has ever given or done for me.

"It's quite alright, Jacqueline. I'm sure Christopher does not mind being left out of a stiff introduction with a stiff man while wearing an equally stiff suit. What do you think, sunshine?" I turned to the sweet boy playing on my bed with a wooden soldier Damon sent him for Christmas.

He looked up at my question, "No. No. No!" He replied while frantically shaking his head. Jacqueline and I laughed at his antics which only seemed to encourage his silliness.

"That child is a mess." Jacqueline chuckled.

"That he certainly is." I agreed with a warm smile.

Jacqueline took off the maroon dress I had been wearing then placed it back in my wardrobe. She noticed the dresses that were mushed during Christopher and my game, she sent us both a reprimanding stare which we responded with a sheepish smile. Her stony glare quickly faded away into a wide grin. She took out the least wrinkled dress which was a light blue dress with cream colored lace. Quickly she redressed me when we were informed by another maid that Mr. Mikealson had arrived. Carefully she styled my wild black curls into a decent loose bun.

Just as Jacqueline finished, my bedroom door was pushed open. Standing there was Nathaniel to approve my appearance. As he does this, Jacqueline stands off by the wall with her face looking down. He steps closer to take my chin in his hand which made me flinch out of reflex. He only smirked, "Nice. That useless waste of space did a good job."

I bit down on my tongue as he insulted Jacqueline. I kept silent as he continued his inspection. In the corner of my eye, I watched Christopher sit quietly while he watched us like a hawk. I stopped the small smile that wanted to form on my lips; only three and the boy was intensely protective of his mummy. I couldnt risk him saying anything to anger his father, Nathaniel has not harmed him yet. I could not bear it if Nathaniel ever laid a hand on my sunshine, I'm not quite sure what I would do if he ever did.

"Mr. Mikaelson has finally arrived and I dont think I have to remind you of how important it is to gain his approval for the loan, do I?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I understand." I nodded.

That did not seem to satisfy him, I will remind you anyway. He is here to see if we are worthy of the large amount of money will need in order to purchase the plantation. His brother, Klaus, sent him here. So it would be in your best interest if you help me win him over. May God have mercy on you if you do something to ruin this for me. Nathaniel gripped my arms hard,"I will not hesitant to kill you if you step one toe out of line, do you understand?"

I did not feel the fear for myself when he had threatened me. He, after all, had been threatening to kill me almost every day since we left Mystic Falls. Before Christopher was born, I stopped fearing for my life and almost welcomed death. Now that my sunshine was here, I feared for my life only because that would leave him alone with Nathaniel.

"I will behave like the perfect lady." I promised after taking another look at Christopher.

"You better." Nathaniel threatened with a growl. He gave me another glare before turning to Jacqueline making the girl flinch under his gaze.

"Keep the runt under control while we entertain our guests." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Jacqueline agreed weakly.

"We will be in the tea room. Join us when you're finished, but don't take too long." He informed then closed the door behind him leaving us alone again.

"Jacqueline, would you be so kind to hand me my set of pearls?" I asked turning back to the mirror.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied.

"Do you think they'll give Nathaniel the money?" Jacqueline asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've learned that Nathaniel always gets what he wants. He wanted a large estate with a fortune, then his parents died. He wanted a pretty bride to make men jealous, he got me. A week ago he wanted a prized stallion, but someone bought it. The next day Nathaniel put it in the stable, the man who bought it gave it away because he broke his leg." I turned to Jacqueline.

"If Nathaniel wants something, I have learned its best to give it to him without a fight. Its less painful if you stop fighting." I took the string of pearls away from her and put them on my neck.

"Oh Ms. Daniella, I would have liked to see you before he broke you. Now you're just his doll, a broken doll." A tear slipped down her face.

"A broken doll. Yes, I suppose that is what I am." I agreed putting on my pearl teardrop earrings, "But this broken doll has her sunshine." I turned back to the bed where my sunshine was sleeping with a peaceful smile.

"You have me too, miss." Jacqueline smiled.

"That I do." I returned her smile, "Now, I should be getting down to the tea room. Thank you for helping me get ready."

"You're welcome, miss." I left not a moment later. Inside I was a mixture of emotions, I was frightened of what may happen if Nathaniel didn't get what he wanted but also I was angry knowing he would. I was tired of him getting everything. For once I wanted to his all his hopes and dreams crushed in front of him. I prayed one day it would happen, but I feared that should that day come, he would take it out on Christopher and Jacqueline.

The closer I drew to the tea room I could hear the voices from within. One I knew was Nathaniel using his fake charm and the other voice, I assumed to be Mr. Mikaelson's. His English accent was thick like chocolate with a sophisticated air to it. Something about that voice soothed the fear I held inside. It made me feel safe the closer I drew near and like I was being hypnotized I went inside the room.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah's POV<em>

I needed to get away for a while. Niklaus has becoming unbearable as of late. I thought I had solved the problem years ago when I distanced myself from Marcel. I thought if I pulled away, Niklaus would not feel lonely or jealous. It seemed to work until Marcel grew older and grew to care of Rebekah. Niklaus pushed him away by keeping them apart. Marcel no longer cares the same way he once did for Niklaus. In turn my brother kills without reason and behaves like he does not have any sense.

The man I am going to see is Nathaniel Hawthorne, a man who has been trying to charm Niklaus into giving him the money to pay for one of the largest sugar plantations in Louisiana. Niklaus has been dancing around the issue whether or not to give the poor man the money. I saw this as an opportunity to escape and convinced my brother to allow me to stay with them and see if he is worthy and if he is, work out the deal and bring up a contract.

The journey was without incident and I rather enjoyed it. I did not have to worry about cleaning up someones mess once on the way. My little vacation was already doing wonders on my mood and I felt relaxed.

The Hawthorne estate was lovely, but I did not understand why Mr. Hawthorne wished to buy the plantation. His estate was already large and his home was grand. He must have been like my brother, always needing bigger and better.

My impression of my host was immediate, I did not like this man. I have been alive for over eight hundred years, I know when someone is trying to charm me and I must say Niklaus is better. Mr. Hawthorne is also distasteful in every way, from the way he dresses to the way he lewdly watches his female serving staff.

"So Mr. Mikealson, what do you think of my home?" Nathaniel asked holding out his arms. His smirk was smug, I hated it, but I kept my distaste from showing.

"You have a lovely home." I replied with a lie. In my years, I have stayed in castles that make this mansion look like a hut in comparison.

His smug look grew and he nodded, "It belonged to my parents originally and it has been in the family for three generations." He explained.

I nodded, "If this house has been in your family for so long, then why do you wish for another?"

"Because, Mr. Mikealson, I long for more." Nathaniel answered.

"More?" I questioned feigning interest. It was not the first time I've heard this.

"More land, more money, more fame, just more! I need more!" With each word Nathaniel became more animated.

_Oh my, a greedy human, how original._ I thought sardonically and rolled my eyes internally.

I took a sit on a settee, "It is quite a large amount you are asking for. My brother and I do not loan money to others often, if ever."

"Nor do I ask for money, but I would not ask if I did not know that I could pay you back." Nathaniel informed hesitantly while sitting in the settee opposite.

"That is good. My brother and I do not respond kindly to those who own us and cannot pay." I lowered my voice. Immediately his heart began to pound in his chest. Sweat poured from his brow which only made my dark smile grow.

"I guarantee that y-you will be p-paid ba-back." Nathaniel stuttered. His heart beat faster.

"That is good. From your nervous stutter and sweat, you have heard of our reputation." I stood from the settee, "For the upcoming weeks, I will be watching and deciding whether or not you are worthy of the large sum of money."

I heard him swallow as I went behind him, "I am aware of the purpose of your visit, Mr. Mikealson."

I leaned in close behind him, "Should I find that you are unworthy or unreliable, I will leave, you will not get the loan, and we will have no further business with you."

I turned to the bookshelf behind me and examined its contents, "Should I find you deserving, my brother, Niklaus will send the money and introduce several plantations owners to you."

"I would be most grateful." Nathaniel spoke in a small voice. I could not help the smile of satisfaction slipping on my face, I successfully knocked him off his pedestal. I was not going to go a month or two of this man thinking he was my better.

"Yes you will and you'll show that gratitude by repaying once the plantation is producing good. If not, my brother and I will hunt you down and take whatever you have." I smirked once more hearing the nervous gulp.

I took a book from the shelf, "Do we understand one another?"

"Yes." He replied after a moment.

"Good, because I would hate it if I had to demonstrate the lengths could go." My tone lowered once more making his heartbeat pick up again.

Before he could reply, a maid came in with a try of tea and biscuits, "Ah, tea's here. I must said that I am famished." I smiled kindly at the maid then retook my seat opposite Nathaniel.

"Thank you." I said to the maid. She curtsied then left. Nathaniel did not touch the tea as I helped myself, he sat there in sure to be frightened or glare.

Not a moment later, I heard soft footsteps come from behind me. I made no move to turn around but I listened as whoever drew closer. Their smell is what drew my attention, it was the gentle odor of lavender and vanilla combined perfectly. Their heart beat was steady and soothing. For reasons unknown, I found myself becoming excited as the person drew closer. I longed to turn around to stayed still until Nathaniel stood when the doors to the tea room opened.

"Ah, Mr. Mikealson, I would like you to meet my wife, Daniella." Nathaniel held his arm out for the woman to take.

Finally I stood and waited to see this mystery girl who's presence peaked my interest. I could not wait for her to join her husband and turned my head.

She was lovely. If my heart could beat, then it would have been pounding violently in my chest. She was tall for a woman, but still shorter than me. Her build was lean but her hips were wide giving the impression that she was a mother, or had 'child-birthing' hips. She was slender with curves, something that was not found hardly any more.

Her face, oh god, if I was given my brother's gift of art, I'd paint it in every surface. Her face was pale and framed perfectly by two wayward ringlets of glossy black hair. Her eyes were the bluest I had ever lain eyes on. Her eyes were surrounded by long, thick lashes which gave her an innocent, child-like appearance, I could not help but wonder her age. Her pink full lips were sinful and looked freshly kissed. She, Daniella, was art.

My feelings of adoration quickly evolved into jealousy and pervasiveness when my Daniella looped arms with Nathaniel and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. The feelings alarmed me, never have I felt them before this strong. I wanted to rip his head off just for saying she belonged to him. She was mine!

Looking at her once more calmed the beast inside of me. She hid it well, but I could see her examining me with wide eyes. Her eyes were even more child-like as they widened in wonder when they settled on my face. I felt electricity spike through my entire building when our eyes met; she let out a small gasp, she felt it too.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Mikealson." Daniella spoke meekly but kindly as she held out her small pale hand towards me.

I took it carefully in my larger hand and brought it to my lips, "My dear, I am beyond delighted to make yours." While our eyes still locked, I placed a lingering kiss on his soft knuckles. Another bolt went through us both making my sweet gasp once more.

With a proud smirk, I purred, "Please, call me Elijah."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Review!<strong>

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


End file.
